


And That's What You Missed, on Hannibal

by virdant



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Can I just say it's a Glee AU a few more times because that's really the only thing you need to know, Crack, Gen, Glee AU, Heavily Implied Cannibalism, High... School...?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: Nobody asked for a Hannibal Glee AU, but sometimes I like to take the fact that I'm in two disparate fandoms and write things nobody asked for.This is a Hannibal Glee AU. That's it, that's the summary.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	And That's What You Missed, on Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everybody who said, "You should write a Glee Hannibal AU," I have done exactly the opposite, and you only have yourself to blame.
> 
> A note: I jest out of love.

Here’s what you missed. 

The setting: a choir room. The linoleum is too clean, the walls too white. The cast: a diverse mix of supposed teenagers, none of whom look their age except for one, dark curls and Byronic eyes. They sit in an array of outfits to match their requisite personas. This one, the sporty one. This one, the goth. This one, the nerd.

At the front of the room, a whiteboard states: Today’s topic, Our Passion.

A supposed teenager, who looks much more like a man in his fifties, strides to the front of the room. His name is Hannibal Lecter, and he moved to a small town in Ohio when he was young from Lithuania, where he joined the only club fit for his sense of dramatics.

“I wrote an original song,” Hannibal Lecter says, “for the assignment.”

The rest of the cast smile attentively.

“It’s about what I love most,” he continues.

A young lady, named Alana, smiles eagerly. Several episodes ago—and by episodes, I mean, of course musical episodes where everybody spontaneously burst into song—she and Hannibal had engaged in a fling complete with song and dance and no small amount of flinging. It had since faded to more of a gentle toss and less of a fling.

Hannibal opens his mouth, and sings—

* * *

“Do you know why you’re here?” Bedelia has an expression on her face best described as beleaguered.

Hannibal folds one leg over the other. “I presume this is about the glee club assignment this week.”

School counselors aren’t supposed to drink alcohol, but Bedelia is a _cool_ counselor, which is why she pours herself a glass of rosé instead of answering immediately. It’s a good rosé. Not quite enough to get drunk on, which is a shame, given that Hannibal Lecter is sitting in her office, looking calm and like he hadn’t sang a song about eating fellow classmate Will Graham’s heart in glee club less than an hour ago.

She opens her mouth to explain, and then decides to drink another glass.

Three glasses in, she settles across from Hannibal and says, “Cannibalism is frowned upon in polite society.”

Hannibal blinks, politely, back. “It’s only cannibalism if we’re equals.”

“That’s not the definition of cannibalism.” Bedelia drinks another glass of wine while she tries to find the right words. The bottle is nearing its end. “High school is a place of learning and experimentation,” she finally settles on. “And your person suit needs… stitching.”

* * *

You see, when Hannibal stood up in Glee Club to sing his weekly assignment, instead of picking any well-regarded show tune or top-40 hit, he instead chose to sing an original song about eating Will Graham’s heart.

This would have been fine, if it weren’t for the graphic descriptions about how he would cook said Will Graham’s heart, before settling on it raw, still warm.

If it was up to Will Graham, he probably wouldn’t have taken it too badly. Will Graham was a twitchy kid, who did very well in classes and had no friends because he didn’t care to socialize. Will Graham probably would have been fine with Hannibal Lecter singing about cutting his chest open and excavating his heart from between his ribs.

No, you see, the problem is with Alana.

* * *

If you asked Alana, she would tell you this.

Alana and Hannibal are dating. 

Well, Alana and Hannibal _were_ dating.

Now, they probably aren’t dating.

Alana and Hannibal were dating. They had a very pleasant fling in the hot tub, which may or may not have involved clothes, and Alana had left the fling pleased with her new boyfriend, because Hannibal was top of the class, attentive and polite, and made _amazing_ lunches which he was happy to share. Alana was pretty pleased with her successful fling, and she was confident that all was well.

And then Hannibal sang.

The singing isn’t the problem, she insists. She likes that Hannibal is well-rounded, doing well in all of his classes and also interested in extracurriculars like glee club. It’s nice that they’re in the same club together—it means they get to spend time together, and that’s a good thing when you’re dating. No, it’s not that Hannibal sang.

It’s what he sang.

Bedelia looks at Alana and Hannibal before her. Unfortunately, the bottle of rosé is now empty. “You know I’m not a relationship counselor, right? I’m a school counselor. I’m here to guide you towards your future.”

Alana leans forward, very seriously. “This is about our future.”

Hannibal sits placidly, looking entirely comfortable to be in the same chair he was in not ten minutes ago.

Bedelia looks between them again, and then gets up to get another bottle of wine—this time a nice red—from the wine cabinet underneath her desk. Uncorking it, she pours out another glass.

“Are you supposed to be drinking that in front of us?” Alana looks scandalized.

Bedelia turns to Hannibal. “Wine?”

“Please.”

“You’re underage!”

Hannibal, a man clearly in his forties playing a teenager in high school, responds, “We can set the show in Europe.”

Bedelia lifts the glass in a toast. Hannibal follows.

Alana shakes her head. “I’ll take a glass as well.” Bedelia obliges her.

Wined, Bedelia settles back into her seat. “So, we’re here to discuss Hannibal’s choice in song.”

* * *

“I don’t know why I’m here.”

Will Graham, he of the Byronic features, is sitting before Bedelia. He looks even more displeased than she to be here, and it stands to reason, given his distaste for psychiatrists.

“I’m a school counselor,” Bedelia says. “I’m here to help you apply to college.”

“So why am I here?”

“We’re here to discuss Hannibal’s choice in song in Glee Club.”

Will is quiet for a moment. “It was fine,” he finally settles on.

“He sang about…” she pauses to consult her notes for dramatic effect, “…cutting your chest open and eating your heart raw.”

“Yeah, he’s a cannibalistic serial killer.”

Bedelia offers him a polite look to elaborate. Will Graham does not. She finally prompts him: “Would you care to elaborate? That seems like a very audacious accusation.”

Will gives her an identical look back. Finally, he says, “He’s the Chesapeake Ripper.”

Bedelia consults her notes again. “As a counselor, I am morally required to report accusations that your fellow classmates are causing harm to others.” 

Will Graham gives her an incredulous look. “I accuse him of being the most notorious serial killer in the Chesapeake Bay region, and that’s what you say?”

“You’re accusing a high school student of being a serial killer after he wrote a misguided love song.”

“He’s over forty!”

Bedelia sighs. She pours out another glass of wine, sensing the need for it. “Will, do you feel threatened by Hannibal’s song?”

“No.”

“Then I don’t know why you’re here either.”

Will stands. “So I can go.” It isn’t a question.

“No.” Bedelia turns to the camera, watching her every move. “Are we done?”

* * *

Jack Crawford says, to Bedelia, “Does that count as a confession?”

Bedelia raised her glass in a toast. “It’s an accusation, that’s for sure.”

* * *

Hannibal finds Will in the choir classroom. He’s sitting on one of the ludicrously undersized chairs, long legs folded uncomfortably to fit. His hair falls into his eyes. He’s alone. Everybody’s long gone, cleared out after his performance. Strangely, people didn’t enjoy staying in the same room that a song about murder was just sung in.

“What was that about?” 

“I wrote you a song.” He folds his hands into his pocket.

“You wrote a song about murder.”

“I wrote a song about my passion.”

Will looks up at that. Hannibal waits, patiently. Finally, Will says, “It was a reckless thing to do.”

“Will,” Hannibal begins.

Will interrupts. “You can’t just sing about cannibalism and murder whenever you want.”

“It was an assignment,” Hannibal says, not quite a protest. His voice is mild and steady. “Music is life—it is honest, it is true. Through music, we express our deepest desires and our darkest secrets.”

There is a long pause. Finally, Will offers him his hand. Hannibal takes it. Their palms slide against each other. Will’s hand is warm, calloused. With each step, Hannibal draws closer until he stands, bracketed by Will’s knees.

“It was a very honest confession,” Will says. His voice is low. When he looks up, through his lashes, his eyes see truth. “I understood you.”

Hannibal smiled.

“But next time, you don’t need a song to say that Murder is your Passion.”

...

And that’s what you missed, on Hannibal!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Now that you've read this, feel free to check out my other Hannibal works, or my other Glee works! 
> 
> Stay tuned for the riveting Glee Hannibal AU coming soon (tm)
> 
> ❤️ Enjoyed it? Try the following options:
> 
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://virdant.twitter.com)
>   * [Like & retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant/status/1248195389821345794?s=20)
>   * Comment and kudo below
> 



End file.
